Sinker-slider are devices used by fishermen that comprise a hollow sliding device open at both ends through which a fishing line extends, a sinker, typically of lead, and an elongated connector engaged at one end to the device and tied by a knot at the other end to the sinker.
Conventionally, a fisherman wishing to install such device must first cut the line to provide a free end for insertion into the device. Similarly, once installed, the line carrying the device must be cut before the device can be removed.
Moreover, once a sinker has been installed, it can only be removed by untying the knot.
The present invention overcomes both of these problems by providing a new type of sliding device which can be installed on a line or removed from the line without cutting it and moreover utilizes a new type of connector which enables a sinker to be connected or disconnected from the connector without the use of knots or other securing arrangements.
In accordance with the principles of the invention, a plastic sinker-slider structure employs a first horizontal hollow cylinder open at both ends. The first cylinder has a first narrow elongated slot that extends between its ends that exposes the first cylinder interior.
A second horizontal hollow cylinder also open at both ends is disposed concentrically within and spaced from the first cylinder. The second cylinder has a second narrow elongated slot extending between its ends that exposes the second cylinder interior. The two cylinders can be locked together.
The sinker slider structure also employs an elongated flexible connector having first and second opposite ends and a vertical element having upper and lower ends. The element is secured at its upper end to the first cylinder and extends therebelow. The element is secured at its lower end to the first end of the connector. The element has an opening intermediate its ends. The second end of the connector is detachably securable in said member opening.
A rotatable member is secured to one end of the second cylinder and is spaced from the first cylinder so that the member can rotate the second cylinder about its axis without rotating the first cylinder that remains in fixed non-rotatable position. The member can be placed in first position of rotation at which the two slots are aligned and can be placed in a second position of rotation at which said slots are out of alignment. The cylinders can be locked together in either position of rotation.
In order to secure the sinker-slider to a fishing line, the member is placed in its first position so that the fishing line can be inserted through the aligned slots. The member is then placed in its second position so that the line is held in position within the second cylinder. As long as the slots are out of alignment, the sinker-slider remains secured to the line. The sinker-slider can be removed by placing the member in its first position and removing the line through the aligned slots.
Each sinker for use in this sinker-slider structure has a hole. In order to connect the sinker detachably to the structure, the second end of the connector is first is disconnected from the member opening. The free second end is then pulled through the hole in the sinker and then is detachably connected to the member opening.
If a fisherman finds that the sinker is caught in rocks or the like, the second end of the connector is released from the member opening and can be pulled through the hole in the sinker. The sinker remains caught and is discarded without any damage to the sinker-slider structure.